inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamota Fujin
Tamota Fujin(タモタフジン, Tamota Fūjin) is the goalkeeper of his (adoptive) mother's team, which name is unknown yet. Later on in GO Galaxy he joins Inazuma Japan, coached by Endou Mamoru and co-coached by his (adoptive) mother Mogusuke Kezuta. He also is quite good in skateboarding and surfing. Appearance He has light-brown, messy hair and lemon green eyes. His skin is smooth and a little bit of pink, and he is quite tall. He also looks older than he actually is. He mostly wears a black hoodie. The older he gets, the more he dresses up like a grown-up. When he is a total grown-up, he often wears a jacket with a necktie. Personality A very cold, and mean person who enjoys the pain of others. Was a really happy and nice person in the past, but changed a lot after certain problems in his family and with himself. However, when Tamota is in public and has to meet up with his so-called fangirls, he smiles as sweetly as possible. His whole personality will become a fake one. Actually just an emotionless person, but can be nicer once you can get really close to him; as for example as his adoptive mother, adoptive father, little brothers, his best friend and his boyfriend. Also, Tamota is a guy who is always hungry, no matter how much he ate just a few minutes before; food is always welcome. Except for coconut; since he is allergic to that. His whole personality changes when he gets older from the time he got into a relationship with Takahashi Kuroshinji. He becomes a whole lot nicer, turning into a person with more of a heart than before. He cares about others more as well. However, his whole personality change also makes him a little bit insecure about himself being not good enough for his lover/husband. He then easily takes something personal, gets jealous very quickly and in the end say that he is done with their relationship. However, deep inside all he wants is Kuroshinji to stay with him. Background Tamota is the son of one of the most important mafia-bosses in Japan(his real father). His mother wasn't a special person, just as a mother would be. However, she would help her husband(Tamota's father) with his crimes. He also had a little sister, Cherry, whom he killed along with his best friend Saito Kanata when she was around 8 years old. Furthermore, he has an older brother; Tamota Ryū, whom is deeply in love with him. After years of having a bad life and relationships, he gets adopted by his own coach(whom he met in a park, he later on joined her team) at the age of 17. Once het got adopted, he got a nicer person, except towards Takahashi Tazeko; his former best friend. They are acting like they're the world's most biggest enemies. If killing was legal; they would definitely do that to each other. However, Tamota might hate Takahashi Tazeko, he fell deeply in love with Tazeko's older brother: Takahashi Kuroshinji, whom he is living happily with now. When he was a grown-up, and almost able to propose to his boyfriend Kuroshinji, he got arrested for being a suspect at a bank robbery; because of the title of his true (mafia) family. In the end he was declared innocent, which he indeed was. A suspect for letting that happen is his best friend Saito Kanata. Saito arrives at the police station and says 'I will let you get out of jail, IF you dump Kuroshinji and become my boyfriend.' In the end Kuroshinji got him out. Saito got really angry, and threatened to kill Kuroshinji. Two days after that, Tamota proposed to Kuroshinji and so they got engaged. And of course they got married in the end. However, both Saito and Ryuu weren't done trying to get Tamota back. At a normal day, they decided to visit Tamota and in the end his brother Ryuu got really frustrated, and shot down Tamota. He was in a coma for a couple of days, and had a near-dead experience. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO He meets with Mogusuke Kezuta(his coach, now his mother), at a park and joins her team. It was immediately shown he is a very powerful goalkeeper, being able to stop someone's(in this case Takahashi Tazeko's), hissatsu. However, he has a weakness, which is not shown yet; attacks that go to the right side of the goal are really difficult for him to stop. The reason for that, is still unknown. Although there are rumors going on that he had an accident with his right arm, and that his arm never really healed. Some people say he got hit by his father, some say it was a car accident and others say it was an accident while ice-skating. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy He joins Japan's team along with Takahashi Kuroshinji and Takahashi Tazeko. In GO Gakaxy he also confesses his love to Kuroshinji and gets into a relationship with him. He and the team win the World Cup.* Tamota gets adopted a couple of years after that. Teams Unnamed team. (Coach: Mogusuke Kezuta) ;; Goalkeeper. Inazuma Japan.(Coach: Endou Mamoru. Co-coach: Mogusuke Kezuta) ;; Goalkeeper. Relationships Mogusuke Kezuta Adoptive mother and his coach. He met her when he had to make a difficult choice, Mogusuke gave him a hand and helped him. Since then they were quite close; sometimes almost looking like Mother and Son; which happened when Tamota became 17. Suzuno Fuusuke Adoptive father. They can talk really good with each other, and Tamota also really trusts them. Tamota never really had a good father, and he sees Suzuno as a good and true father, even though they aren't blood-related. Tamota Ryuu His older, blood-related brother. His brother is deeply in love with him, although Tamota(Fujin) never loved him back. His older brother kept forcing him everyday to love him. Tamota broke contact once he got adopted. However, he sometimes still gets texts with 'come back home', 'I miss you.', etc. Saito Kanata Saito his Tamota's best friend. They've already been friends since they were both 3 years old. Saito is also Tamota's ex-boyfriend. They had a relationship of two weeks, then Tamota noticed he actually wasn't in love with Saito; he was just desperate, and broke up. However, they kept being best friends, but Saito is not giving up. Takahashi Tazeko His former best friend. Even though Saito has always been Tamota's best friend, Saito lived all the way in Osaka. That's why Tamota had a second best friend; Takahashi Tazeko. However, their friendship broke when Tazeko got the feeling the friendship was only coming from his side. Tamota killed a couple of Tazeko's close friends. They have been hating each other ever since. They later on become brother-in-law, but before that Tamota and Takahashi(Tazeko) got into a big fight, which infected the little twins(Fukami & Fujimaru). They later on apologize to each other, and their fight is finally over. Akuro Sheri Also one of Tamota's ex-boyfriend's. They met each other through school. They had a good relationship, and truly loved each other. Yet, Saito made sure Tamota began to doubt, and so Tamota broke up. He have been regretting it ever since, until he met Takahashi Kuroshinji. However, he has always felt bad about the fact he abadoned him. Takahashi Kuroshinji Tamota's current boyfriend. The way Tamota started it wasn't 'legal', but they live all happily now. Tamota first didn't want it himself(that's what he kept telling himself), because Kuroshinji was his rival Tazeko's older brother. However, on the FFI, they got into a relationship. Tamota couldn't wish for a better partner. Later on they marry. Suzuno Fujimaru His little brother, not blood-related though. When Fujimaru was about two years old, Tamota came into the family and became his older brother. Suzuno Fukami Also his little brother, not blood-related. Fukami is the older twinbrother of Fujimaru. Both the twins are very, very important to Tamota, and he does everything in order to protect them. Quotes Life is a bitch, accept it. Happiness doesn't truly exist; you only think it does because you are too scared to face the truth. The best way to end a fight is to kill, or to forgive. (''To Saito Kanata) ''Looks like it's true, huh...? That true happiness exists... (To Mogusuke Kezuta) Every relationship has something bad in it. Mine includes jealousy. Kuroshinji is mine, mine and mine only. ''(To Saito Kanata and Tamota Ryū) ''I don't care what you think, Kanata. She has to be killed, that's all I want. She doesn't deserve to breathe the same air I breahte. She doesn't deserve to have that happy smile on her face. But for that, she needs to be dead. ''(To Saito Kanata, about his little sister Cherry) ''Heh. I never knew I could fall in love with a '''Takahashi'. That's nearly impossible, right...? (About being in love with Takahashi Kuroshinji) ''Pff, that brother of yours is still an idiot, isn't he?(To Kuroshinji, about Tazeko when they're grown ups) When you find the right person, happiness is true. I've never asked anyone to care about me. Sometimes, I'd just like to punch everyone in the face with a chair... There are three people I just can't afford losing... They mean everything to me. (About his little brothers, Fukami and Fujimaru, and his boyfriend, Kuroshinji) I'm hungry... He took away my childhood, don't expect me to forgive him so easily. ''(About Takahashi Tazeko) Gallery Original 528768 8m53e6fpzmblwb7 7dnm4cal.png|Tamota Fujin, age 16. FujinFlowerCrown.png|Tamota Fujin, Flower Crown meme. LovingFuFu.png|Chibi Tamota Fujin, message to Kuroshinji. PissedBitch2Textured.png|17 years old Fujin. fujin.png|Made by http://anothermystery.deviantart.com/ Anotermystery @ DeviantART FUFUKISSUUU.png|Tamota Fujin vs his Creator. FujinsDickBitchesGoSuckIt.png|Tamota Fujin, 19 years old in a Kimono. TamotaFujin1.png|Tamota Fujin, Full Body Fujin1.png FEM!FujinV2dotsPHOTOSHOP.png|FEMALE! Tamota Fujin|link=http://penguinbattler.deviantart.com/art/FEM-Tamota-Fujin-430781040 ''Takahashi Kuroshinji does not belong to me. Suzuno Fukami does not belong to me. Akuro Sheri does not belong to me. *Right here there is no alien-stuff. Only a true, FFI. Category:Goalkeeper Category:Goalkeepers Category:Male Category:Male OC Characters Category:Cold personality Category:Oldest son Category:Adopted Category:Lemon green eyes Category:Brown hair Category:Mafia Category:Soccer player Category:Life is unfair Category:Gay Category:Wind Element Category:Wind Category:Wind character Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Category:Mean Category:Harsh Category:Heartless